


Man's Best Wolf-Friend

by Museohmuse



Series: Sterek Week 2K14 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Day 2, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sterek Week, Wolf Derek, car crashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museohmuse/pseuds/Museohmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'You want me to crawl my ass out of here?" Stiles asked, gaping at Derek. "I mean damn, didn't Lassie call the police before running out here on his own?" Derek growled, but he ignored it, settling back in his seat. "I'd rather wait for the Jaws of Life, thanks.'"</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Who knew that wolves could be such great therapists? Or that they have really eclectic taste in humans? Stiles, that's who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Wolf-Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Sterek week! This got really angsty and idk how i feel about it, but it happened!
> 
> Still not beta-read, sorry bout it.

One breath in, one breath out. 

Pain was circulating Stiles' body in an endless loop, but this wasn't new to to Stiles, not in any stretch of the imagination. But damn, being in a car crash was a completely different monster than, well, a monster. 

Stiles struggled to breath again, fighting to get control of his body. He forced himself to blink, wincing when his head throbbed as he squinted his eyes. 

Once he regained at least half of his sight, he realized that he was on his side, his door right against his ear. The windshield was cracked, pieces of glass adorning the dashboard, allowing Stiles to see the curve of the ditch he had landed in. 

Stiles could feel panic rushing through his adrenaline and he forced yet another deep breath, taking note of his injures. His head was sore, specifically in one spot that when he touched it lightly, his fingers came back bloody. The seatbelt was almost suffocating, so Stiles carefully unbuckled it. The phantom sting from the seatbelt was telling of bruises, which, great, it took forever to get over the bruises from the ghouls two weeks ago. 

A groan escaped Stiles as he gently turned his head to look out the passenger side to see - 

"Holy _shit_!" Stiles' heart kicked up faster than he thought it could when he saw the electric blue eyes glowing through the cracked window, then the huge body the eyes were attached to. 

The wolf whined, scratching at the window - and suddenly, Stiles realized who he was looking at. 

"Derek?" he gasped, flinching when his chest burned at his sudden movement towards Derek. The wolf growled under his breath, eyes latched onto Stiles' chest. 

"How did you...?" Stiles said, wracking his brain to figure out how Derek could have come across Stiles' Jeep half turned in a ditch in one of Beacon Hill's many back roads. Derek huffed, disappearing abruptly into the darkness before reappearing just as quickly on his side. 

Stiles tried to push the door open, but his arm screamed in protest. He groaned loudly, slumping against the door. "I - I can't..." he panted, gritting his teeth to ride out the pain. Derek whined again, butting his head against Stiles' shoulder, the only exposed part of him out of the open window. 

"Dude, I don't know what to do," Stiles said, eyes roving around the interior of his poor baby. "How am I even supposed to cover the costs for his repairs?" 

Derek huffed, his eyes narrowing in that telling frown only he could produce. Stiles suddenly got the distinct feeling that he was being judged. 

"Roscoe is a vey manly jeep, excuse you," Stiles huffed, grinning when Derek just bared his teeth. 

Derek walked around his jeep until he was at the passenger side again. Stiles watched as Derek struggled with his door handle before it finally yanked open. Derek gave Stiles a pointed look, then the opened door. Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek, signaling he was not getting the message, and Derek huffed before crawling into the passenger seat - no easy feat, considering his girth - and then crawled out again. 

"You want me to crawl my ass out of here?" Stiles asked, gaping at Derek. "I mean damn, didn't Lassie call the police before running out here on his own?" Derek growled, but he ignored it, settling back in his seat. "I'd rather wait for the Jaws of Life, thanks." 

Derek growled louder, eyes glinting dangerously. Stiles never feared that Derek would hurt him - in his human form or wolf form - but for a second he feared that Derek would pull him out of the jeep, consent be damned. 

"Dude, I don't know how damaged I am, you'd better not pull that shit," Stiles said quickly when Derek started to eye him like he was trying to figure out which limb would be the best handle. Derek stared at him with shock and surprise in his eyes before settling with dismay, slumping on the gearshift. 

They sat in silence, Stiles contemplating the events of the crash. All he had done was zoned out for one second - but that second seemed pretty damn long when he kept playing Allison getting stabbed by the Oni over and over in his head. And then he was missing the curve and hitting the grass and he was gone. 

"I wish I wasn't such a freak," Stiles heard himself say. Derek's massive head turned up to look at him, looking remarkably dog-like. Stiles laughed before he could stop himself - because damn if he didn't just want to pet Derek's fur and see if his tongue didn't fall out like an idiot. "I'm 17, I'm not supposed to be riddled with PTSD, right? And I'm not supposed to have people inviting me to the funeral of one of my closest friends, a friend whose death I engineered and _enjoyed_." Stiles took a deep, shaky breath, carefully leaning his head against the headrest. 

Derek whined, shuffling over so his heavy head was resting on Stiles' thigh. Stiles immediately reached out to grip his fur, fighting back tears. Derek's grumbling resonated through Stiles' body, grounding him. 

The moment passed, leaving Stiles embarrassed, but somehow unwilling to release Derek. It felt like hours had passed when Stiles realized that there were no sounds of cars rushing down the street, prompting him to ask, "There's no one coming, is there?" He looked down at Derek, but Derek turned away from his gaze, a whine settling low in his throat. 

Stiles heaved a huge sigh, gingerly running his hand through his hair. "Okay, okay. Get off me." 

Derek's responding questioning noise would be saved forever in Stiles' memory, because how often does moody, broody Derek Hale sound like an adorable canine? "Listen, Fido, if I'm getting out of this car, I need to do it without a weight on my leg. 

Derek shot up, squeezing out of the passenger seat and planting himself on his haunches outside the door with an almost encouraging look on his face. "No pressure," Stiles muttered to himself as he began to shift in his seat. 

Pain shot up everywhere in Stiles' body, and he seized in his seat, inhaling sharply. Derek yipped, moving to reach Stiles, but Stiles stopped him by shooting his good arm out. "No," he gasped. "It's only going to get worse, it's no use crying about it now."

It was an arduous, painfully process, getting out of the jeep, but with Derek as his canine cheerleader, Stiles pulled himself out, collapsing to the ground in a heap. 

"You're going to have to magic me up this ditch," Stiles gasped, not even sure which screaming body part to clutch first. 

Derek huffed before lifting his head up and howling into the night. "Or that," Stiles said, grinning. "That definitely works, too." 

Before Stiles could get his thoughts together and demand why Derek didn't think of that in the first place, Derek leaned in and swiped his tongue up his neck to his cheek. 

"Ugh!" Stiles cried, recoiling as much as he could while trying to stay frozen. "That better have been a 'I'm proud of you and glad you didn't die' kiss and not a 'you're my next meal' lick." Stiles hoped to God that Derek couldn't see his flushed face. Derek groaned, shoving his nose against Stiles' throat just as howls echoed from the distance. 

\--

"You cannot creep on me in the hospital, dude," Stiles croaked. 

Derek walked into the room, human form intact, and Stiles wasn't sure if he could ever look at Derek the same if all he wanted to do was pet his gel-covered hair. 

"Are you here to taste test me again?" Stiles continued when Derek just stood at the foot of his bed, glaring down at him. 

Derek walked over until he was right next to Stiles' head, still silent. Stiles opened his mouth to fill the silence, but Derek leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. 

The words swallowed themselves in Stiles' throat, and he stared at Derek in wonder, mouth agape. 

"I'm proud of you," Derek grumbled, "I'm glad you didn't die, and you taste fine." He absently brushed his hand against the bandage on Stiles' forehead, then turned around and walked out of the room. 

Stiles was still trying to piece together what just happened when his dad walked into the room, looking out into the hallway before he asked, "Was that Derek?"

Stiles blinked, voice hoarse when he replied, "The wolf man himself."

"Is everything okay?" his dad said, pulling his chair beside Stiles' bed. 

"Oh, yeah," Stiles eventually replied, the press of Derek's lips coming back to him as he rubbed his forehead. "Things are going to be just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is so weak-sauce, I am so sorry. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! If you have any tag suggestions, I'd love to hear it!
> 
> Lastly, come play with me on tumblr at savethestiles!


End file.
